Help
by CeNaS619
Summary: What happens when Kagome gets a new sister who isn't like anything like her? Will it be to late before Kagome sees her sister needs help? I don't own anything in this story! Well except the scars.
1. Life in Fly's eyes

"I hate school." I thought walking into my new high school. I cranked the volume up on my MP3 and walked on. I looked down at my schedule. Butterfly Higurashi- 1st Math, 2nd Japanese, 3rd lunch, 4th history, 5th science, 6th study hall. I pulled out a pen and marked 7th detention. I'll have it in a day. I thought with a sigh.

I was living with a foster family, The Higurashi? Something like that. Most the time I didn't go "home" I normally would stay out all night and sleep most the day but now I run off 3 hours of sleep. At most.

I hated my name worse than anything. Butterfly? No one called me that unless they wanted a fight. I mean come on! I thought butterflies were fluttery happy creators! Well if so that's not me. I'm down and out all the time. My biological family hated me. I was the outcast the no one.

I didn't belong. My youngest sister was the spoiled little brat that could get away with murder. My oldest brother, I still smile about thinking about him and laugh at his name, Soda still wrote and was coming to visit sometime near my birthday.

My new family, well if I ever needed help in History the grandpa could help me there. "Mom" was nice in a weird kind of way... The oldest girl who was 15 was hardly around. And the youngest about 11 was just a kid. He could be kind of fun to be around. I did not repeat NOT miss my biological family, well I missed Soda but that's it.

I opened my new locker and threw the books in it, keeping my math book in my hand. Don't get me wrong they didn't abuse me physically but emotionally, eh I was a wreak. No one saw any emotion other than anger. I hated them to see my sadness, my pain, happiness I didn't even know that one.

I walked around the corner and ran into Kagome. "Oh sorry sis." She said pulling me to my feet. I shrugged and turned my music off to hear her. They were having some festival here or something so school was not going to happen. "Fly where is your uniform?" Kagome asked looking at my outfit. It was simply a black t-shirt with an Eddie Guerrero's logos on it, jeans with the knees ripped out from falling, and my Vans.

The principal was walking toward me. "Mr. Higurashi what are you wearing?" He yelled. A few students turned around and watched. "Cloths." I replied. I hated to say it but if I picked up anything from Soda it was his mouth. "I thought we made it clear to you that we have dress codes." He said with a disapproving look that pissed me off. I have always been given that look and I was not about to get it from this man. "I don't believe in dress codes." I replied trying to keep my anger in check. "Well here we do and I expect you to be in uniform tomorrow." He said and walked off. I was itching for a fight now. I loved the adrenaline rush from being in one.

I have been learning Lucha Libre and was pretty good at high fliers and stretchers. I shook my head and just sighed. "Don't worry sis you'll fit in." Kagome said with a smile. I rubbed my arm and silently prayed that no one especially Kagome would find the scars. I was a cutter and couldn't help it.

Soda had made me stop and gave me alternate ways so now I walked around with rubber bands on my arm. They really did help. "Hey Kagome do you have anyone here that can fight?" I asked. Soda had taught me to never throw the first punch but if I was punched to fight like hell. Kagome shook her head. "Ok anyone at all?" I asked. She looked thoughtful and smiled. "Yeah I think I have someone for you." I smiled. Ah a good stress relieving fight would defiantly help me. "Meet me at lunch behind the school." She whispered and ran off. I nodded and walked on to help out her friend Eri with cooking or something.

I ran off after Ayumi who was calling me to music. I would have rather not sang but Ayumi heard me singing with Kagome and pulled Kagome and myself into choir. We started warming up and I wanted to crawl into a hole.

Finally the bell rang and I ran behind the school. "Eh! Kagome! I don't want to fight her!" I heard someone yell. Kagome walked around the corner. "Kagome your friends are insane!" I said taking my earphones off. She gave me a look that said, "no duh." Well I can't say much. I thought. "Fly meet your sparing partner!" She said. A guy in a red horia with a pissed off look walked up to her. "Kagome why am I doing this?" He asked. I noticed he had...dog ears! "Oh my gosh you are a demon!" I said smiling a bit. Kagome blinked and looked at me. "Half. I'm part human." He said. "Kagome do you know any other demons! Or demon slayers?" I asked. I loved the ancient times in Japan. With demons, slayer, priestess, monks, and even like this guy half demons! "Wait you aren't scared of me?" He asked looking a bit surprised. "Are you kidding? Ha in your face Soda!" He had never believed me!

I stopped and thought of Soda. Boy I missed him. I sighed sadly and the half demon looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. "InuYasha be nice." Kagome said. "InuYasha? Dog demon?" I blinked and nodded. Oh makes since. "Yeah what of it?" He asked. I just sighed and shrugged. A fight was a fight. "InuYasha take it easy on her, she is mortal. And no swords." Kagome said giving him a look. He pulled his sword out of his belt and dropped it. "No claws either." She said and gave me a smile. I started stretching so I wouldn't hurt any muscles.

I knew he wouldn't hit me. Guys in the feudal times had way too many morals. "Are you done yet?" He asked impatiently. I nodded and waited to see his move. He comes running and I was not really surprised at his speed.

I hooked my arm through his and slung him over quickly. He blinked and stood up, but not before I had his arms pulled behind him and my foot in his back. He yelled out and Kagome blinked in surprise. I let him go and he glared at me rubbing his shoulders. "Damn Kagome you didn't tell me this girl could fight like this. I'm getting my sword." He said. "InuYasha she's still a mortal." Kagome said in a threatening voice. He growled and turned to me. I stood there with my arms crossed. "Oh come on a half demon giving up because of one submission hold! I've seen stronger guys on TV." I said trying to invoke a little anger.

It worked. He growled and charged me again. I waited a few seconds than hooked my arm back through his and flipped him again. Now he was getting mad. Kagome however was laughing.

I loved to fight; people were scared to mess with me in my old hometown. I could take anyone; man or woman and they knew it. My friend MJ and I had started a version of fight club after watching the movie. We would meet at her house and pretend to be skateboarding until the rest of the group got there, than we would go out into a field in the woods and start our fights.

I threw him again. Now he was mad. He came at me with his fists up. Finally! I thought happily. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. I laughed and laid down. He ran right over me and spun around. I drop kicked his face and locked my arm through his and punched his stomach. He leaned over and I put my leg over his head than quickly threw my other one up and locked ankles. I tumbled backwards and sent him flying. I heard Kagome and I nipped up. I spun to find InuYasha in my face. He picked me up, upside down and I smiled. This is what I was waiting for. I spun under his arm, wrapped my legs around his neck and flipped him forward, rolling to my side so I wouldn't hurt my shoulder. He flipped and looked surprised. I nipped up again and smiled. Kagome blinked and just laughed.

"That's it I give up!" He yelled. I smiled at him. "That wasn't much of a fight." I said quietly thinking of my old friend who would fight till we were both bloody. "Yeah well it's not really fair I can't hit you back." He said frowning. I shook my head and left to go to my next class.


	2. Flys secret exposed

(Disclaimer: Own no people or music)

Cooking? Please. I burnt what ever I was supposed to be cooking. Kagome's friend, Yuka kicked me out of the kitchen with a disapproving glare.

"Hey sis!" Kagome yelled catching up with me. I waved and we started out of the school. My cell phone rang in my pocket as I walked down the hall. The ICP tune rang through the halls and Kagome gave it a look that indicated she didn't like it. I loved it. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. "Soda." I muttered running out of the school and answering it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey hic Baby girl."

"Soda what have you been doing?" He sounded drunk. I hated that, and he knew it.

"Oh nothing, hic just hanging with the guys. Hic"

"Soda you liar you have been drinking." I said feeling my anger return.

"I have hic not." He said.

"Soda!" I screamed into the phone. "You know I hate that! Than you lie about it! What kind of brother are you?"

"But hic…" I hung up without letting him finish. I turned my phone on vibrate and ran through the roads to Kagome's home. I ran through the doors and upstairs. I threw open a draw and pulled out a razor, pressing it to my left arm.

A hand grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back. I dropped the blade in surprise. "Let go!" I yelled pulling against them. "What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha's voice rang loudly in my ear. "It's nothing that concerns you!" I replied pulling hard against him. I turned against the way he was holding my arm and cart wheeled, catching him off guard. He let go but pinned me to a wall as soon as I stood up. "Leave me alone. I can do what I want!" I screamed feeling tears and cursing myself inwardly. I sank to my knees and sobbed into my knees. "That guy on the phone. He was drinking and you love him huh?" I nodded at his words. "Your brother?" I nodded again. "Hey kid get up. Don't worry he's ok. Or will be." He said rubbing my head. "He promised me he wouldn't drink!" I sobbed. I wiped my eyes and sucked my tears back. I hated crying! It was so weak! "Don't tell Kagome about this ok?" I whispered. I wanted to stay as tough as I could. He nodded and smiled lightly. "I've cried over Kagome. I thought she had died once. Don't tell her though." He said with a Keh.

I smiled and nodded. I stuck the razor back into my draw and put Avenged Sevenfold- Waking the Fallen into my CD player. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. "So want me to kill this Soda guy?" InuYasha asked popping his knuckles. I sighed and flipped through my music, "Naw he is my brother after all." I thought about all Soda had done and what he was doing now.

Kagome walked in. "There you two are! Sis you ran off and I didn't get a chance to ask who called." Kagome said looking at her with worry. "It was Soda." I said. "Hey Kagome I need to talk to you." InuYasha said pulling her out in the hall. He shut the door and I wondered what he was going to say.

"Kagome, what does it mean when someone holds a blade to their arm?" He asked. Kagome frowned. "It's called cutting. Why?" She asked. "Can it kill them?" He asked ignoring her question. "If they cut their wrist to deep. Why?" She asked again. "Why do they do it?" He asked. "I'm not sure. Why InuYasha?" She asked. "Because I caught Butterfly with a blade to her arm." Kagome gasped.

My door flew open and I looked up. Kagome walked over and grabbed my arm. "What! Hey quit!" I said as she twisted it behind my back and pushed the sleeve up. All my scars were shining. "Kagome what?" I asked. She gasped and I felt a tear hit my arm. "You do cut!" She screamed and ran out of the room knocking me down. InuYasha ran in as I pulled myself up. "You told her didn't you?" I asked feeling my anger bubble. "I asked." He replied. I jumped up and ran out of the room and then out of the house. "I hate you InuYasha!" I screamed running into the well house. I jumped into the well to hide only blue lights surrounded me and I felt something hit me in the back of the neck. Everything blacked.


End file.
